


Equilibrium

by Ssarpaijam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Secrets, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, No Smut, Secrets, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssarpaijam/pseuds/Ssarpaijam
Summary: There once was born a son to a powerful Sorcerer known across the whole continent as The Bloody Puppeteer, that noone ever knew about. He was born and raised underground, his existence hidden from the rest of the world. The young boy was not troubled, however, as he knew as soon as he'd reach the tender age of 13 his magic would awaken and he'd finally be let out to explore the rest of the world he'd learned so much about, from the books he'd been given to read and study from, but also from the few servants and mysterious old woman his father had sent down into the basement to take care of him. Now imagine his surprise when it didn't happen.A story that ended before it even began and started after the said fact.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Sasori/Others
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Sasori's age and appearance. While he ditched his human body in canon, I wanted to write a story where he is still 35, but the reason why he looks younger than he is, is completely different. So he is still human, not a puppet. The reason won't be revealed right away though.
> 
> This is an AU story, which means it does not take place in the same world as the Naruto universe. This is a world where there is no ninjas and ninjutsu, but in stead magic. Similar, but different. That means while I'll try my best to leave most characters and their powers as similar to their canon ones, some things and characters will be changed more than others. I hope I will be met with understanding on that front.
> 
> To add, all readers are open to correct any typos or odd grammar mistakes I've made,  
> as I have no beta. Criticism is also okay, I'll try my rest to respond to them if I receive any.
> 
> That all being said, I hope if you do choose to read this, enjoy!

There once was born a son to a powerful Sorcerer known across the whole continent as _The Bloody Puppeteer_ , that noone ever knew about. He was born and raised underground, his existence hidden from the rest of the world. The young boy was not troubled, however, as he knew as soon as he'd reach the tender age of 13 his magic would awaken and he'd finally be let out to explore the rest of the world he'd learned so much about, from the books he'd been given to read and study from, but also from the few servants and _mysterious old woman_ his father had sent down into the basement to take care of him. Now imagine his surprise when it didn't happen.

When the boy, named Sasori, red hair and greyish brown eyes, stared into the mirror. That was all he saw. His reflection the same as ever, nothing amiss. Nothing different.

He did not see his life energy surround him. He did not see the special aura he was supposed to see the day on his 13th birthday. He did not feel the extra sensations magic around and within him would bring. The tingling and shivers he was supposed to feel. He felt nothing. Nothing other than heart-wrenching misery, as he knew what it'd mean for him. 

The following years go by fast, yet oh so slow. The servants visiting did not seem as lively nor friendly anymore, the old woman stopped coming altogether. Lively chatter between him and them went from daily, to once a week, to _never_. He stopped talking to them, his emotions slowly disappearing until there was nothing left, but an empty husk of his former cheerful self.

Before he knew it it was nearing his 35th birthday, just a few more hours until the exact hour was upon him and he knew it would be the last drop. The last drop for his father, that is. He knew from the whispers amongst the servants, who thought he wasn't listening hard enough to hear them. From the rumours and concerned faces. From the extra pieces of dessert that were supposed to console him somehow.

He knew he'd _die_. Not from loneliness or sadness, heartbreak, like some sad fairy tale or tragic love story. But by the hands of his own father. He knew they weren't just rumours, because he could feel the dread within him pulse with the familiar notes of fear, anxiety. An emotion that he'd not felt for years now. Something he didn't think he was even capable of feeling anymore. But it was there. And he knew it meant his end was near.

He accepted it. 

His soulless eyes looked into the mirror as the minutes passed by, clock nearing the end of time for him as he knew it. It's not like any hope remained within him that something would happen this time. No. He'd stopped wishing for miracles after the first few years after his 13th had shattered his whole world and turned it upside down. He knew now not to expect anything. Not to cling to possibilites. Endless as they be, some will just always be way too out of reach for his small boney little limbs to cling onto.  
So when a sudden spike of immense pain shot through his head and his vision went black he thought that was _it_. His father had killed him and he was now dead. 

_'And here I thought I'd at least see him in my last moments..'_ he'd thought, his lips stretching into a bitter smile more akin to a grimace than anything else.

But something was _wrong_. Surely he'd stop feeling his body as soon as he died, right? Surely he wouldn't be able to think? Surely he..

His vision slowly returned, first blurry, then slightly staticky. Then his hearing, that he hadn't even notice go, went from complete silence to sounds he remembers hearing in the past, everytime he was on the edge of passing out after days of refusing to eat, everything else a distant mumble. 

But that wasn't all. _No_ , far from it.

When Sasori's vision returned, it didn't just return to what it'd been before. No. It in fact had gotten better. Better in the sense that he could see things he'd only dreamed of before, imagined in his head years ago, when his foolish and young mind was still hopeful. When reality had not set in yet and praying before bedtime was sincere and full of pleading to a higher power he didn't even believe in.

Well.. He might start believing in it all now, no matter how much he'd ridiculed it before. _'God.. Tell me this isn't a dream, that this isn't a cruel joke of yours before my end?'_

"This isn't a joke, my son," an unfamiliar voice answered from behind him, voice intimidatingly commanding in it's gravely tone and loud volume, despite the fact that the mystery person had not shouted nor spoke to him with malice, but rather almost whispered, gentle and proud. No, it _wasn't_ anger or aggression. It was..

"F-father?" Sasori could not help, but stumble over his words, voice weak from underuse, as his eyes locked with the reflection of his _father's_ , he presumed. He had called him his son, had he not?

The younger, but not young anymore himself, turned around to face the other. Before him he finally stood, the man he'd always craved to meet, for so many different and conflicting reasons. Reasons that were all swirling around in his head now, making him barely coherent. 

But _finally_ he was here, before him, as if he'd always been there. The man he only knew under the title of _The Bloody Puppeteer_ , one of the strongest sorcerers there ever was. A man that legendary tales were being written of as we speak, even as he stood here before him _alive_ and _deceptively young-looking_ for his age.

The older man stood casually before him, face relaxed and a pleased smile on his lips, but his eyes were _anything_ but gentle, fierce even when the rest of him showed no signs of aggression. Unlike Sasori, his eyes were a brilliant hue of _vibrant red_ , almost glowing even. A hue anyone, even the most slow, could recognize as a _warning sign_ , spelled out to you in bold and bright letters.

"Your eyes are just like your mother's," the man had continued to speak, answering him again, as if he could read every one of his thoughts. He probably could. He probably _is_.

Sasori willed himself out of his frozen state to ask the first thing that flew out of his mouth, before his brain could even register it. 

"What-What are you doing here? Are you... here to _kill_ me?" 

His father raised one of his red and sharp eyebrows, his head swaying slightly to the side, his red wavy hair moving along with the action, as if confused, but also immensely amused by his train of thought. Such a cute reaction did not fit a man such as him, it was almost disturbing to witness.

"Now _why_ would I do that, dear son?" he'd asked and then added, "Surely you've realized yourself by now _why_ I'm really here." 

He was right. He did. It's just that it was a hard truth to swallow, even if it seemed so sweet. After all, it should be impossible, a delicacy so far from reach, he'd given up long ago. Yet, he could almost envision a spoon in his hand, ready to dig in.

Sasori gulped and looked down at his pale and bony hands. There was _no_ spoon, but there was some kind of white light swirling around his fingers. And when he took a moment to blink, it did not disappear. The faint, but mesmerizing light of _hope_. Either that, or delusions of his sick mind. Maybe he just finally lost it?

When he looked back up again he felt the air stolen from his lungs, because before him was yet another unimaginable sight. A sight that left him _breathless_.

His father had stretched out his hand to him. For him. To grab and hold in his. Could he really..? 

As soon as his palm met his, _considerably_ bigger and warmer than his own, the world around him turned dark again, but before he could panic, it returned. Or rather, it _changed_. Right before his eyes, the world broke apart and rebuilt itself in confusing colors and flashing lights. The overwhelming display passed so quick, one would miss it if they were to blink. 

Sasori, shocked by what'd happened, let go of the hand and took a wobbly step back. He fell on his ass a moment after. But the slight twinge of pain on his bottom was the _least_ of his concerns.

What Sasori saw was another room, a room he'd never seen before. It looked like a study, with a fancy desk and chair in the middle, seats on the other side, bookcases and cabinets lined against the walls. There was also a..

He groaned in pain when his eyes were suddenly blinded by light _so_ strong he swore he'd never seen something so painful before. It felt like his eyes were burning in his sockets, as they teared up and wet his face with the salty liquid, streaming down his face and into his mouth. As if on instinct, he'd covered them up with his shaking hands to shield them, a wet hiss escaping through his dry and cracked lips.

"Oh, my bad," he barely registered his father say, voice sounding anything but sorry, and then the light disappeared. 

Slowly and carefully, Sasori moved aside a few fingers to peek through a crack between the digits, eyes narrowed slits. Once he'd confirmed it was safe, he removed his hands and opened his eyes again to see a cloth cover up the hole in the wall. It was still brighter than it been underground, but it was bearable.

"It is a _window_ ," his father explained, as he walked over to the other side of the desk and opened up a drawer. He took something out and then walked over to Sasori to hand it to him.

Sasori looked down at the pair of rectangular pieces of.. _dark plastic_? They were joined together in the middle and had two parts that extended out on the sides. He let his fingers slide over them with curiosity, feeling them up and learning the curves of the object as he did so. 

" _Glasses_ , for your eyes," his father explained again and Sasori's mouth opened up in awe. _Oh_ , so that's what glasses looked like. He'd read about them before, but this was his first time seeing them in person, holding them in his own hands. Although some of the books he'd had had illustrations, none of the people depicted in the pictures ever wore glasses to his disappointment. Back when he was still curious of everything outside his little world, tiny things like that, were what kept him looking forward to everything in the future.

After he'd put them on the view before him resembled a lot more what he'd been used to, although _even_ duller in a way, an unnatural tint taking over his whole view. He's _almost_ certain though that the blinding light from the window would completely nullify the effect of these protective eyeshields anyway. The thought of facing that pain again _almost_ makes him wince, but he persists.

His father then motioned for him to sit down on one of the cushioned seats on the other side of the desk. They were as soft as they looked, but unfortunately Sasori's stiffness restrained him from fully relaxing into it and letting his back sag into the back. In stead he sat with a straight spine, facing his father with apprehension.

" _Now_ , Sasori," his father started and already he felt himself stiffen up even further at the mention of his actual name, hands in his lap curling up into tiny fists, so weak they wouldn't even bruise the weakest of opponents if he were to swing. When he raised his gaze, the glint in his father's eyes told him he was aware of the effect his words had on him, but he did not show it with the rest of his face, so it was either that Sasori was actually as observant as he had always been told he was by the various caretakers that'd been assigned to him over the years, _or_ it was all just wishful thinking on his part. That he could actually read the man before him. Understand him.

The elder then continued to tell him about how he will be moving from his old home to this new one, a temporary one, before he'd move again in the very soon future. Apparently he'll be moving about a lot from place to place from now on, as _unbelievable_ as it sounded to him at the moment. 

To a _basement rat_ with only one home under his belt so far, that is.

It was about an hour and a half later, something he only knew because his father had told him himself, after looking at the watch on his left wrist, that they moved on.

"Seeing as it is reaching the later hours of the morning, we should head over to the dining room now and get some nutrition," the older man told him, reminding him that he hadn't eaten _anything_ in a while, "After that I will show you around the rest of the building, although you will only stay here with me for a few days, so do not worry about familiarizing yourself with anything other than the necessities."

Sasori had merely nodded his head, not trusting his voice to stay strong and unwavering. His father had not forced him to reply, so they continued to head over to the dining room in silence. The still air between them feeling as solid as the walls around him. Despite being above ground now, he did not feel any of the freedom he thought he'd feel once released from his prison-like existence.

On the way there they walked though several long corridors, lined with many intricate and beautiful paintings, frames gold and glimmering, many which Sasori would of loved to stare at for longer if he had been given some time to do so. But he refrained from saying anything, knowing his father was aware and if he wanted to give him the luxury to do so he would without any prompting or asking from Sasori himself. 

When they arrived in the dining room the table was already set, _two female servants_ standing stiffly with hands crossed and heads bowed down, at the sides of the chair at the end of the table. The chair looked grander than the rest, almost resembling a throne in its appearance. It was clear as day who it belonged to.

Speaking of appearances, Sasori took a moment to examine the two strangers before him. One of the servant's had straight shoulder length pink hair, bangs long enough to cover up most of her forehead. And the other had long platinum blonde hair, the length of it brushing her ankles and the bangs so long on one side, they covered up her right eye. They both looked up, as soon as his father had sat down, one pair of eyes green and the other blue.

"Go on, sit down," his father gestured him over with the flick of his wrist to the seat closest to him. 

After his father also continued to convince him, with few words and just one commanding look, to actually touch the food, he introduced him briefly to the two servant, Sakura and Ino. He'd told him to choose one of them as one of his own.

" _W-What?_ " Sasori couldn't help, but let out, mouth staying open after the outburst. The meat on his fork slipped back down onto his plate with a wet splat, but he payed it no mind, even as it sprayed the pristine white cloth of the table with a muddy looking stain. 

His father elegantly lowered his own utensils, before answering, dignified in contrast to the younger male. "You need a personal servant, one that you can trust to be at your side at most times. Loyal and dedicated to serve you and you alone," he informed him with seriousness.

Sasori glanced up at the two women, no, girls. They looked younger than him, although he was not certain of their exact ages. 

' _How am I supposed to choose, by appearance?' Gut feeling?'_ he thought to himself, feeling like the task was just a little unfair to spring upon him all of a sudden, but his father did not answer his inner question this time. He realized this must be something he must figure out himself, some kind of test. He did have another question he did want an answer to though.

"Is it okay if I ask a question?" Sasori asked, voice meek and small compared to the other's that in contrast demanded respect and obedience with every syllable. Once he'd gotten the go-ahead, he continued, "How long do I have until I have to make the decision?" 

"Hmm," his father let out, what to Sasori sounded like, a pleased sound. The older man reached for a napkin and tapped his lips, before speaking. 

He narrowed his eyes. "How about _this_ ," he started, as he stood up. 

Sasori startled and hurried to follow, standing up so fast he _almost_ pushed over a half-empty glass of water. He spared it a quick glance from the corner of his eye, just to make sure it stayed upright and didn't sully the already dirtied tablecloth any further. 

He watched as his father spread his arms apart, movements slow and calculated, before resting his hands on the shoulders of the two young girls to the right and left of him. Sasori could see the slightest hint of fear on both of their faces, but they did a good job of masking those emotions just as fast as they'd appeared. The shorter haired one faster to do so, than the other.

"You spend time with _both of them_ for the next few days you have here and make a decision on the day you leave?"

He'd posed it as a question, but Sasori knew it _wasn't_ a suggestion. Even if it was though, he'd agree. That was exactly what he wanted to hear, even better, really. 

The next few days is all he needs to make the best decision, he's decided. And impress his father.


	2. The puppeteer and his mild-mannered flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, chapter 1. It had actually been written up earlier, just needed to polish it up a little today to post it. I promised myself I'd upload this chapter today, exactly a week after the prologue and I'd actually managed it! Not to toot my own horn, but I am quite proud of myself. : )
> 
> It's a chapter continuing on from the previous one, taking place in the same place, as we get to know Sakura and Ino a little more. But mostly Sasori, what he is thinking and feeling, but also how he is coping with the sudden change in his life. We also get introduced to a new character.
> 
> Anyway, I suppose that's all. Hope for whoever reads this, enjoys this!

"Young master Sasori, what would you like to do next?" the blonde girl, Ino, asked him, as soon as he'd stood up from the dining table. Her voice was plain, but _not_ unfriendly.

He'd just had breakfast, which had, _unlike_ yesterday, only consisted of a few fruit and water. He'd definitely overdone it with eating the previous day and was actually suffering a mild stomachache, but it was nothing too major, so he'd kept it to himself. Thankfully his bad eating habits would be stopping now anyways, seeing as he's set to eat at certain times during the day from now on. No more going without eating for days, for no reason other than not feeling like it. Staying in bed all day, staring at the ceiling or at the cracks on the basement walls. Picking at the skin on his arms just to feel something, other than the numbness. Those days. He won't be missing them.

"What **is** there to do?" Sasori asked in return, standing up and pushing the chair in after himself. Even if he hadn't used much of the manners he'd been thought since he was little, it didn't mean he'd forgotten the lessons on etiquette that had been forced upon him years before his unfortunate birthday spectacle. His memory in general, was quite good, which came in handy in times like these. It's not a brag, but rather fortunate for him. He's thankful right now that he can remember lessons from years ago, of things he thought he'd never need.

It was the pink haired girl, Sakura, from his other side who spoke up next and he looked over at her as she opened her mouth. Lips bare from makeup, but not dry or cracked, as his own were.

"It is early and the sun is not as strong yet, I would suggest going outside before the sun starts shining too brightly for you to go out. It would benefit you mind _and_ your physical health to get some fresh air, young master," she said and, explaining why she thought it would be a good idea to go outdoors. "The sun would also do some good for your skin, in moderation, of course."

Sasori saw no reason to disagree with that, so he didn't. All the things she'd pointed out, were true. Even if it stung to admit, he had really neglected himself for way too long. It was time for him to try and remedy that now, _before_ it was too late.

Once they were outside Sakura gestured to his glasses. "I think it is safe for your eyes to remove these for now," she states with certainty and adds, "I will let you know myself when you should put them back on, young master."

Sasori nodded and did as suggested, once again, handing the pair of protective lenses to the servant to carry. It was still a little hard, but a few minutes after the slight pain subsided into a ever mild discomfort. And a little longer after that, the beautiful sights before him made him even forget there was any pain to speak of.

He'd only seen pictures in books before, but nature was definitely beyond any of his expectations. So much color, scents, sounds. It was like a dream, but nothing he'd ever seen behind his eyelids before. Not even his childhood imagination had been strong enough to imagine up something so vivid and out of this world. Except, it wasn't out of this world for anyone else, other than his former self. Overwhelming beauty and stimulation, how could anyone ever get tired of a world like that?

It was once they made it to the flower garden that Ino spoke up, her voice just as professional as the other's, but with a slight _barely_ noticeable hint of fondness for what she spoke of. Sasori did not know how he knew, but he didn't question it. He already felt like he knew them, putting aside the fact he'd been acquainted with them merely hours ago. But it's always been like that for him, people as easy to read as books. 

"Would you like me to tell you about the flowers, young master?" she asked and Sasori nodded at her to go ahead. 

She told him about every single flower they walked past after that, taking a moment here and there to check if he was still interested and when Sasori showed no sign of being bored or annoyed, she'd continued. At times she _almost_ seemed to forget she was even telling those things to him to begin with, and was simply talking to the flowers themselves. Her face glowed with happiness, she looked prettier than before. The sunlight that shined above, and the sunlight brimming from inside. They both did wonder for her and at times, Sasori couldn't look away from the young woman before him. Even as she spoke of flowers, many would claim were prettier than her. 

At a specific flower they suddenly stopped and Sasori looked at Ino, for her to explain why.

"These are chrysanthemums, otherwise knows as mums or chrysanths. A symbol of fall and, more importantly, the flower depicted on the imperial crest. It is quite important of a symbol, so be sure to remember it. It is _also_ worth noting, that it's your birth flower, young master."

Sasori perked up when he heard the latter piece of info. His birth flower, huh? _'For my birth flower to be depicted on the imperial crest, how ironic,'_ he thought to himself. Something brewing inside him, upsetting his already sick stomach.

"Is something the matter, young master?" Sakura asked and Sasori snapped out of his thoughts. He must of shown some kind of emotion on his face that had prompted concern. It would be quite refreshing, if it wasn't so worrying. That he's suddenly so emotional again, is if the decades long period of emptiness hadn't just ended some measly hours ago. Is that how fast it usually happened? Books he'd read had always suggested otherwise. But then again, most of them were fiction anyway, so he shouldn't have expected things to go the same way in reality. Yet, he still felt unease flicker at the back of his mind.

The elder shook his head, " _Nothing_ , let's move on," he then turned to Ino to add, voice dropping to a gentler tone, "I'll remember that."

He felt satisfied at the sight of widened and then pleased sky blue eyes that the younger let him see, before moving on to talk about the next flower a few steps after. He might of gotten distracted a few times here and there, at other sounds and sights around him, but he'd still enjoyed the blabber in his ears. Even if they did go in one ear and out the other. He doubts the other minded, even if they noticed. 

Some unknown time after, Sakura handed him back his glasses and asked him if he'd like something to eat. He'd refused and in stead asked for simply a drink, his throat a little dry from use. Hopefully he'll get more used to speaking soon. And walking around outside, at that matter. He could feel heaviness of his own limbs weigh him down, as time passed by.

As Sakura left to get him something to drink, Ino gestured him over to the outdoor seating area nearby, next to the wall and _perfectly_ in the shade. The table was rustic, as were the chairs. Different from the polished furniture he'd seen indoors. But they fit the surroundings more than if they were to match the other set, so the sight of them was not unpleasant to the eye. In fact, he could feel some inspiration buzz within him, making him long for art again. _Oh_ , a feeling so foreign at this point, he almost forgot he used to have a hobby at some point.

After he'd sat down, he noticed that the other was still standing. Well, of course she was, but it was now that he wondered why she couldn't just sit. Even if she was probably healthier and more used to being on her feet, it couldn't mean she couldn't sit down for just a moment and rest. Right?

"Would you like to sit?" he asked, but to his surprise the other simply shook her head and said she was okay to stand.

He doesn't know why, but it bothered him. That he didn't get the reason, for why she did the unexpected. He thought back to the flower, the imperial crest. Perhaps he got it now. Perhaps, it was ironic for a basement rat to have such a birth flower still, yet he was sitting here with a servant on his side, as if he was a powerful figure himself, wasn't he? The sudden realization wasn't one of joy.

It dawned on him now just how much his life has changed in merely a day. And what. All it took was him to see some jolly light he'd never seen before? But if this was all waiting for him up here all this time, where was it all before? Was magic really that important? 

Without noticing he'd started clenching his hands into fists, something fiery flowing through his veins. He'd been so grateful before, his father like an angel ascending from above to stoop down to his level. But now. Now he started to think. Was he really as heavenly as he'd appeared? Was it not that man himself, who locked him down there to rot away until the end of his life to begin with, only to let him out once he'd finally shown something he liked? 

"Here is your drink, young master," Sakura suddenly spoke to him and he startled. When he looked into the others light green eyes, he saw a glimmer he didn't want to see there. He looked away and in stead closed his eyes, as he drank the refreshing beverage. It had a mild sour taste, but it was far from bad. In fact, it almost felt like his stomachache was magically cured from drinking it. That's how good it had been. Although, he doubts it was because of it's good taste.

His eyes widened. Magic. Right, magic. 

"You noticed?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Sakura collected the empty glass from him, before replying shortly, "Of course, young master."

As he watched her leave again he briskly turned to the other girl and without him speaking, he knew she'd understand what he'd want to ask. He was not disappointed.

"Sakura is a former apprentice of a Sorceress herself, she even attended the continent's most prestigious Magic Academy for a few years, before she left to come serve your father here, just as her mother had in the past, young master."

"Her _mother_..?" Sasori echoed.

Ino nodded her head. "Yes, Sakura's mother used to be a well-respected servant here, to the point that master allowed her to leave and start her own family, when she begged him to let her go. After that many others followed suit the following years after, working extra hard to get the same chance."

It's then that Sakura returned and the subject was dropped there. Sasori figured the pink haired girl knew her past had been spilled, but her professionalism came first and she did not show even a hint of being aware. Simply asked him where he'd want to go next or if there was anything else he needed.

Sasori stood up and started heading towards the entrance himself, the other two hurrying behind him to keep in step with him.

"Lead me to the library," he said, slowing down once he stepped indoors to let the other two lead the way, as he'd asked them to. He could sense they were confused by his sudden change of behaviour, but did not inquire. They probably knew when to ask and when to stay silent and simply obey. But that's what bothered him to begin with.

_'Like puppets on a string..'_

Once they'd made it to the library, he'd immediately asked for books on magic history and sat down behind one of the desks to wait. On the desk was a vase with a _purple balloon flowers_ in it. He remembers Ino telling him about them, flowers of _friendship_ , huh. He had none to speak of himself, not even in his childhood, had there even been anyone he could of called in such a way. A notion so foreign to him, he doesn't even know what to think of it. It sounded good in theory, but so did many things that often ended up disappointing. If only he'd get to experience it himself, to see for himself, what it truly meant to call someone a friend.

The flower of friendship supposedly has no scent, but he swears he can smell the freshness of it, sweet aroma tickling his nostrils. He wonders if Ino is the one who takes care of all of them. He'd figure that to be the case, seeing as he had not seen a single other worker in the building the entire time he'd been here so far. He wonders if they had all really just left, like Ino had implied. Then how come she was still here?

Just as he thinks of her she appears before him with a huge stack of books and sets them down on the desk, Sakura following after.

"Would you like us to help you start out, young master?" Sakura asks and Sasori nods, letting the two organize the books and telling the order he should read them to best ingest the knowledge in them.

Once done guiding him, he'd informed them they were free to leave until lunch and as he watched them leave, closing the door behind them, he finally let out a sigh.

_'They're so obedient, different from the servants I'm used to having.'_

Sasori thinks back to the countless servants he's had in the past, how they acted almost casually with him, as if he was just some kid they were told to look after. And he supposes he was back then. There was always still an air of professionalism to them, but it was different, less serious. As if looking after him properly wasn't their order, rather just looking after him as they please. More often than not, they just chatted amongst themselves, waiting until he spoke up himself if he needed or wanted something from them. 

He even remembers a few who'd acted like he was lesser than them, more specifically, after his 13th..

_'No, I should stop dwelling on that. It's in the past.'_

If only it was easy as that, though. Sasori can't help, but do just that, as he flips page after page. He is distracted, which doesn't help, but he _can't_ help it. Somehow being alone makes his thoughts run that much faster. He almost regrets sending the other two away, as his mood sours.

Speaking of the other two, he has to choose only one to accompany him. And he is not any closer to making a choice. He thought it would be easy, but boy had been wrong. It's anything but. The more he learns about the two, the less sure he is. He had been foolish to think his father would give him an easy choice.

Sakura. A potentional sorceress in the making, who'd give up on her dreams to come and serve someone else. He doesn't know why yet, if by her own choice or forced, but he can't just leave it be.

Ino. A flower loving gentle soul, with fond eyes for the outside. Her face less polished, expressions slipping more easily. She was even less fit to be a servant, it was quite clear. He'd known her for such little time and he could already tell.

Why couldn't he just take them _both_?

  
The rest of the 2nd day above ground had continued with Sasori mostly reading, or rather, _attempting to_ and before he knew it, it was already his 3rd day above ground. He'd already had breakfast and a morning walk, but what he hasn't done, is make any progress with his decision. 

Of course the two would notice he was bothered by something and eventually suggested him to meditate. When he'd asked what it was about, they'd told him it helped to calm oneself down and learn more about one's inner self. Something that, according to Sakura, would also aid his physical health. And according to Ino, his mental and emotional as well.

He figured if that's what the two advised him to do, he should listen. He had nothing to lose by trying, even if the notion of just sitting with his eyes closed sounded more like wasting time than getting to know himself to him. In fact, it sounded pretty similar to what he'd done for years underground, sitting and waiting, with no motivation to guide him to action. But what did he know, other than brick walls and dusty corners. Maybe the difference between what he'd done and what he's going to do now, was bigger than he was led to believe. 

Speaking of being led, he'd been led to a room next to the library he hadn't been in before. It was a nearly empty room, with soft pillows and flowers, unlit candles on tiny tables. The overall vibe was minimalistic, but homey. Not a lot to get distracted by, other the spotless beige wallpaper covering the walls with shadows of the outdoors or the wooden beams that decorated some of those walls. The candles on the tables were lifeless, without a flame after all. And what else was in this room to look at? 

Just as his eyes gazed over the candles they were lit by, he looked over at Sakura, magic. It felt almost natural to him, as crazy as it sounds. Like it had been apart of his life this whole time and he had simply not been able to see it so far. The flickering light illuminating the room, and his mind, as it roared to life before his very own eyes.

The two left him there, telling him they'd bring him some tea and snacks in a little, but for him to ring the handbell they left him, if need be. 

The large wall length windows covering most of the outerwall did not have the curtains obscuring the view, in stead the pieces of cloth pushed and tied to the sides, but it seems like the light was not as strong from this direction as it been on the other, tall trees acting like walls, shielding anyone from harsh rays of the orb of light in the sky. So Sasori removed his glasses and put them down next to him on the floor. He stared out the windows and took a big long breath in, held it in for just as long and then let it out, just as he had been instructed.

After watching the leaves dance in the mild breeze outside for a few minutes, he let his eyes close on their own. It surprised him, but he was _actually_ starting to relax, his usually overly stiff body almost swaying with the sounds of the natural music of the outdoors. 

When darkness surrounded him, it was not quite as dark as he thought it be, but he soon realized it was due to the light source before him. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was light outside. For some reason, it was interesting to him and he pondered over that for a moment that might of stretched a little long. He was too relaxed at this point to care however.

There were also a bunch of dots and swirls, which he observed for a few more moments as well, but his concentration broke when the sound of the door opening from behind startled him all stiff again and his eyes opened on their own accord.

He thought it might of been the girls coming back with tea, but when he turned his head he in stead saw his father. His father who he'd only seen at mealtimes the past few days, now looming over with his intimidating height and authoritative figure.

"Father," he exhaled, his mouth moving on its own.

His father, smiling, stepped into the room and closed the door after himself. Sasori then noticed the tray in his hands. Teapot, cups, plates and a vase. It was full, but delicately organized. It quite clearly was not the handiwork of the man carrying it all.

His father must of noticed where his brown eyes had been focused and explained, "I ran into the servants earlier, told them I'd like to bring it to you myself and spend some time with you."

"Oh." Sasori let out.

With a hearty chuckle, yet so measured, Sasori noted, like every one of his movements seemed to be, the elder sat down next to him, placing the tray before them on one of the tiny tables. The display was even prettier up close. Whichever of the two, if not both of them, decided on the placing had done so carefully and mindfully. It was like art. 

It was somehow odd seeing his father kneel on the ground though, as powerful as a man like him to do such a thing... Perhaps that's why he wanted to come here alone. He must be concerned with pride too, no matter how unbothered he always seems to the younger. Or not. He didn't know. Reading him did not prove as easy as any other he'd met in his life so far. The elder was an enigma. Something that unnerved him to his very core.

"How is meditating going?" the older man breaks the silence between them, his eyes attentive and knowing.

Sasori answered honestly. "I have not gotten far yet."

"I see."

Silence took over them again and Sasori went for the cup of tea to have something to do, an excuse to stretch the quietness inside. He looked outside again and saw the wind pick up a little, the leaves dance turning more frantic. It was like they were trying to fight themselves free from the branches, movements so violent in nature. Nature, that was usually everything calm and beautiful, but now the opposite of what he'd came to know it be. It almost reflected his own inner turmoil now, in the presence of someone he'd come to feel less than positive feelings for.

"Ah!" he let out in surprise, breaking out of his reverie, not expecting the tea be so hot and burn the insides of his mouth. He felt his grip loosen and closed his eyes, expecting hot liquid to cover him soon, but no matter how much he waited for the inevitable. It didn't come.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the cup float midair, his father's hand reached out and pointed towards it. When Sasori focused, he could almost see something shooting out from the tips of the fingers. But his eyes were still a little too sensitive to focus for long enough to see everything there was to see, with his newly improved eyes.

"Be more careful, Sasori. You wouldn't want to get hurt, _would you_?" his father scolded him and Sasori opened his mouth, eyes wide, but couldn't find any words to say in response.

His father left shortly after, apparently running late to something, and took with him his appetite for snacks or tea. He had not had a watch with him this time, Sasori thought to the empty, but charged air left behind.

When a few moments after noone came in, he closed his eyes and took to meditating again. The relaxing moment he'd briefly reached was something he longed for now more than ever. If only to shy away this feelings of fear, in the face of uncertainty. 

_'For someone telling me to be careful, he sure sounded threatening..'_

It feels like only a few seconds had gone past, before he was visited by someone again, this time a more welcomed presence in the form of two young women. It was already time for lunch. How odd, that time sometimes appeared to move in varying speeds. Especially with eyes closed and mind set free, floating in empty darkness. Was that what space was like?

On the way to the dining room he was informed his father would not be present today, but someone else was. He felt all the relaxation from earlier get drained again from him by the news. Someone else..?

When he stood at the door of the dining room, he saw a peculiar man sat in the place of his father. Peculiar, certainly. A man covered in strange make up and wearing a dark hood with two ear-like tips. He looked intimidating in his own way, but not on the level of his father. Not even close. No, it was like a joke to compare those two.

He felt his shoulders drop and back relax slightly at the sight and the latter thought. He might look strange, but he didn't feel even half as dangerous as he'd feared. The air did not burn around him or suffocate him in its hold, nor did his throat close up and eyes lower to the ground in fear. He felt like he faced with someone equal, for once.

"Oh, you're here!" the man exclaimed loudly, taking notice of him now. He stood up and walked over to him in long and fast strides and before he knew it he was already right before him. "You're Sasori, right? I've heard _so_ much from you from master. You look just like he'd described you."

Sasori couldn't keep up with the man, who was now violently shaking his hands, moving the rest of Sasori's smaller body with the harsh movement, and going on about how he'd looked forward to meeting him as soon as he heard of him and how he couldn't wait until he joins the Academy as well. He was already moving on to another topic, but the shorter stopped him there, before he got too far. 

"..Academy?" Sasori managed to butt in and the man looked shocked to hear his questioning tone. At least it had stopped him from shaking him to disorientation.

"What! Oh man, he hasn't told you? Okay then, let me do the honor. Come on, let's go sit and eat and I'll tell you all about it."

Sasori had no moment to protest, even if he'd wanted to, as the man led him over with a hand on his back, pulled the chair for him and even pushed him down to sit. His pushy behaviour was nothing Sasori had ever been confronted with and he was left lost and speechless. Even if some had been verbally pushy towards him, no hands-on action had been used on him. His skin felt prickly at all the touching, even with the clothes inbetween acting like a barrier. A new experience he wasn't sure how to feel about yet.

Once he'd gathered himself again he started paying complete attention to the man and his words. If he is here in father's stead and in his seat, his words must be worth listening to. Maybe even expected of him. 

First the man introduced himself, apologizing with a sheepish attitude for not having done so earlier. Kankuro, was apparently a student in the biggest and most well-known Magic Academy of Suna, _Sanshiro_ , and looked up to his father a lot. He was not quite an apprentice, yet, but he was quite sure that it wasn't long until his father relented. Or so he claimed, with, in the redhead's opinion, foolish confidence and certainty.

Sasori took a moment to eat, as the man went over a few of the things that did not pique his interest as much, but as soon as he mentioned the academy again, he made sure to put his cutlery down again. He wouldn't like to embarrass himself again as he had with father the first day. The memory of the stains, now long gone, plaguing his mind.

Kankuro gulped down the juice, as if in a hurry and sighed in a pleased manner once the glass was empty. He let Ino refill it, but did not acknowledge her, in stead started talking again.

"Sanshiro Academy is our empire's pride and joy, the most prestiged in the continent and with the longest history of all the academy's currently in existence. Only one had longer history in the past, but it is no longer in existence, leaving the honor to us," he starts, his hands moving almost faster with their gestures than his mouth was.

Kankuro continues just as energetically, after seeing Sasori nod encouragingly at his words, "The day after tomorrow is when we will set out on our journey there, the trip 3 days and nights long. Then, once we arrive, you'll be registered in as a student in the special unit, which by the way, is nothing to scoff at, and then moved into a dormroom you'll share with 3 others."

"A special unit?" Sasori asks.

"Yeah, it's primarily for the sons and daughters of the most powerful people in the world. The privilege is huge, so be sure to be thankful for it, _kid_."

'Kid..?' Sasori thinks to himself, almost raising a brow. He is quite certain he is older than the man before him. But who knows, maybe he's simply the type to look younger than they are. Although, Sasori doubts that to be the case, with how youthful the other's mannerisms were. The air about him as jumpy as his body. No, there was no age there to speak of.

Not noticing his inner thoughts swirling in his head, Kankuro keeps going. "A _h_ , but I guess there's no point telling you about that, I'm sure you know _plenty_ about privilege by now seeing who you are," he says, chuckling to himself.

"Mm." Sasori chooses to go along. 

" _Anyway_ , you'll be going through assessments first and then given a grade, which will be checked at the beginning and end of every school year. Depending on what grade you get the difficulty of lessons and missions varies, but so do benefits. I'm grade _3B_ by the way, but I'm sure that'll change as soon as I get checked this year!"

The loud and cheerful man then continues to talk about himself for a little while in such an energetic manner, Sasori doesn't find it in himself to cut in and ask more about the grading system, so he simply sits and waits until the other is done talking about new techniques and training and whatnot.

"-And that's why I think my puppetry has gone a _long_ way and you're father, as soon as my grade gets pumped up, will reconsider his opinion on me."

"I see," Sasori replies, voice showing as much interest as he is feeling towards the particular topic. Which is not all that much, if he were to be honest. From the corner of his eye, he swears, he could see the amused face of someone blond.

Kankuro then falls silent and Sasori, for a moment, wonders if he'd been too obvious in his disinterest. He even prepares himself mentally to apologize, but it seems there was no need to.

"Crap, what time is it?"

Sakura answers him curtly, "11 minutes until 1pm, sir."

Kankuro curses and then apologizes for cursing, after that he stands up and explains, "Ah, I'm actually late for something, like _real_ late. So, I'll have to take my leave now."

"I understand," Sasori says, standing up himself. He hopes his relief at the other's departure isn't too obvious.

"Hah, didn't realize how fast the time went chatting with you. It was fun, Sasori, but see you in a few days," Kankuro then fares him a quick bye and pulls him into a half hug before leaving just as fast, as he'd appeared before him earlier.

 _'Huh,'_ Sasori thinks to himself, listening to the retreating footsteps of the strange man, 'J _ust as strange as he appears, that one.'_

The sounds of the girls clearing the plates and cutlery from the table, brings Sasori's attention back to them. He has two days left to make a decision, two days until he has to leave one of them behind. Behind to a life of servitude.

Logically he knows Sakura would be the smarter choice. She's been to the academy herself, she could help him there a lot. She knows magic, she's _even_ been trained by a sorceress well know, if Ino's words were to be trusted and he didn't see why they wouldn't be. But not just that, even as a servant she was more professional, made less unnecessary movements and her face rarely showed what she feels underneath the mask, so carefully crafted. The perfect servant to take along with him..

But if it was that obvious and logical, why would _that man_ leave it up to him? Did he underestimate him and his observation skills?

Sasori overlooks as the two girls keep working diligently.

_'No. No, that's not it. There's something I'm missing, I am sure of that now.'_

Kankuro as well wasn't here by happenstance, he was here for a reason. Him telling him now that he is going to the very same academy Sakura went to. It was all way too convenient. 

Sasori's eyes fall on Ino, as she collects the last glass from the table and briefly glances over at him with her one visible blue eye, glimmering with something he couldn't quite place right awat, before she looked away and left the room.

 _'Ino didn't tell me about Sakura without reason either, did she..'_ Sasori realises. It should of been obvious, but it hadn't popped to his head until now. 

When the two stand before him again, side to side, Sasori sees it. It was just a hunch, but he'd narrowed his eyes to focus as they came before him again to see something. And something he did saw.

Their life energies, auras in other words, they were _intertwined_. It's as if they were _holding hands_ , but energetically. Even though there was half a meter at least between the two of them, the distance between them was _nonexistent_.

_'So, that's it.'_

He didn't know what it exactly meant quite yet, but he knew it was important. He was certain of it. And he will figure it out before it was too late. The puzzle pieces slowly coming into his hands.

He addresses the two girls. "I would like to go to the library again today."


	3. The answers and the questions they bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time. Once again, managed to update as scheduled, so I am at least satisfied with that fact. I do feel I could of made the chapter longer, but.. I guess it's alright for it to focus mainly on one thing. 
> 
> I'd also accidentally needed to edit this twice, which made me too frustrated to even attempt to make it any longer.
> 
> If anyone ever reads this, hope you enjoy. And sorry if it is not as good.

Sasori had spent the rest of yesterday in the library, refusing to leave to _even_ to eat the next meal. The girls had had no choice, but to brings him some snacks and tea there. Even then, he'd barely acknowledged them. They'd been worried, but did not bother him, knowing from experience, that it was not their place to do so. And that was exactly the kind of behavior he did not like to see from them. He did not know if it was possible, but maybe one day, he'll manage to change it. To change the way they held themselves, the way they'd put someone else above themselves. It shouldn't be like that.

That did not mean however, that they did not show their concern in other ways. Like how the flowers on the desk had been changed with fresh ones at some point, or how the stuffy air was replaced with fresh with the opening of a window for a few moments here and there. They had their ways they went out of their way to do more than the had to, to do more than was asked of them. It showed they had their own will, that was still there and present.

It only served to fuel the fire within Sasori to keep looking, researching, to find what he was so desperately looking for. He doesn't even know why, why was he so passionate about this? About there girls. Perhaps because they reminded of himself from not so long ago. Someone who thought themselves lower than others. But he knew now that had not been the case, that it had all been a lie. And he'll be sure to show the girls that it was true for them as well. No matter what.  
  
It had been merely a few days ago he was underground a husk of a person, but now. It's like something was ignited within him, something that had long ago been blow out by the harsh winds of reality. 

But this time. This time he will not only change reality for himself, but for others as well. He won't let anyone fall into the darkness as he had once in the past, he'll show them the light. Even if it hurts. It's better than a life with no light at all.

  
Sasori smiles down at the tea, warm and hot, as he sits in the meditation room, thinking back to the moment the previous night. The moment of, "Eureka!" 

He's already made his choice, but there's a day left to spend before he has to present his choice to father and leave, so he chose today to relax. And what better way was there, than meditation. A moment to shut off anything from his own inner reality.

His father had showed himself even less before him, not even being present during breakfast this morning, but it didn't deter him. In fact, it made him feel less stiff and on edge. Which reminded him of the meditating he'd tried before, but been interrupted at. Today, he decided to explore the activity further. He was starting to see the benefits of it, even if he'd doubted it in the beginning. 

Once he'd drank the tea, he places the white porcelain cup back down on the table and rings the bell. He lets the girls take the tray away and then closes his eyes. He doesn't worry about his father possibly visiting again, there was no need to worry in advance.

In stead, he notes that the wind is calm today, near silent. Not even birds were chirping outside. It reminds him of the nights in the basement when everyone was gone and he was all alone in the silence, no sounds of any kind. He'd felt like he was all alone in the world, but while it had felt so lonely back then, it felt relaxing now. Maybe because he knew he was not alone anymore. The room was empty, but his heart was full. He had something now, that he'd lacked before, to protect his soul from breaking.

As he observes the shapes and dots behinds his eyelids this time, he starts to see patterns. While the colors changed and swirls moved and rotated, they did so in a certain cycle. He noted red, then orange. After that came yellow and green, blue and purple. Lastly pink. Once he'd gone through the same cycle multiple times the colors started to fade and morph into each other until all he saw was pitch black.

And then something happened. Something opened up to split the darkness apart. It was a big large eye with colors in it he couldn't even identify and it looked straight back at him, into him. He gasped and opened his own eyes, heart thumping loudly in his chest. The eye that had looked at him, disappeared as he did so. The odd presence he'd felt, just for a tiny little moment. It echoed in the back of his mind.

'W-what was that!?'

He first places his hand on his chest, then on his forehead. He brushes away the sweat that had formed and then looked at his now shaking hand. It looks like it's vibrating. Or rather, the colorful dots..

"Young master," he's addressed from behind, startling him yet again.

Sasori turns around to face Ino. "Y-yes?" he asks, shakily.

"May I have a word with you.. if that is okay?" she asks, eyes shying away from his and looking down at the floor in stead.

The redhead's brows lift up. She hadn't noticed his state. 

Schooling his expressions and clearing his throat, Sasori grants her permissions and gestures her to come inside and close the door.

Ino smiles at her gratefully and does as told, she even listens to him and sits down, when he gestures her to do so. Usually she'd refuse, as would Sakura. Sasori silently takes notice of the subtle change.

"Young master, I would like to know.." she hesitated, looking up at Sasori to see if it was okay for her to continue. Sasori had nodded, and she finished her question, "..Have you made your choice yet?"

It clicked. 'Ah, so that's what she'd been worried about.'

Sasori smiles at her, surprising the other. He hums.  
"I see," she says, not asking further, but not leaving either. Sasori can tell she wants to ask further, but doesn't want to go too far, so he does the honor himself. One day, one day she'll have the courage to ask him anything. He'll make sure of that.

"You'd like to know who I chose?" he guesses.

She gasps, then hurriedly corrects him. "No, no. It would not be my place to do so. I was just curious, I must apologize for stepping out of line."

Her frantic appearance is almost comical to him, if it wasn't so heart-wrenching. He is reminded of himself of a few days ago, so small and helpless in the sudden appearance of his father. 

Sasori raises a hand to motion for her to calm down.

Her eyes widen, but then her body sags. She takes a few calming breaths and then straightened her back again, looking at him calmly.

Pleased by her calmer appearance, Sasori continues. "I already know who you want me to choose."

Ino simply looks back at him with a newly formed calm exterior.

"Sakura," he starts, immediately noticing the shock on the other's face. An emotion she yet again could not hide. Her eyes were too big and expressive to hide anything, even if the control of the rest of her body was nearly perfect. Sasori didn't see it as a flaw, but he's sure the other would not share that sentiment.

Sasori looks out the window, tearing his eyes away from the crumbling facade. No need to embarrass her by looking. It must be humiliating.

"I will not choose based on what others expect or want from me," he informs her. He can see from the reflection on the window glass that she looks confused, but also worried by what he'd said. He finished with a, "That is all."

Ino looks unsatisfied by his answer, but did not dare to say anything. In stead she excused herself with a bow and let him be.

It's at dinner that he sees his father again and they eat in silence for the most part, until they are almost finished. As soon as the last piece of food on his plate gets popped into his mouth, chewed and swallowed, his father clears his mouth.

Sasori snaps up to look at his father expectantly, like a deer caught in headlights.

The man chuckles at his jumpy action, as he clean his mouth with the napkin and then places his elbows on the table, intertwining his hands before himself.

"Girls, could you leave us for a moment," he excuses the two, not even glancing at them, his eyes solely on Sasori and him alone.

He takes his time, staring at him in silence. Only the ticking of a clock is heard, but it's not enough to break apart the stiff atmosphere. The heaviness of the air is different in the way it's in a stuffy room or how it'd been down there. To Sasori, it's much less bearable.

His father's eyes almost glow eerily as he stares into them, waiting for his words, whatever they may be. The longer he stares into them, the more uneasy he feels. He feels himself fidgeting, but he can't stop. Restless, out of breath, suddenly startled at the sound of the voice he'd been waiting on. It sounds so loud, despite the volume. It makes no sense to him, how he hears it so much clearer than any other voice or sound around.

"Why so scared, son? You can relax with me, you know. I won't hurt you," he says, his voice almost mocking, the smile on his face like a smirk, looking down at him. He was not like a father figure to him, even if he called him as such. And this moment here only proved to him even more, that it was not in fact, one-sided. 

"Come on, relax and close your eyes," the elder continues and when Sasori doesn't do so, he motions for him to. That he means it and for him to listen.

Sasori reluctantly closes his eyes and inhales shakily, having almost forgotten to breathe. It's like his mind loses all control over his body in the presence of that man.

"What do you see," a voice asks in the darkness. Low and demanding.

"Nothing," Sasori says, finding courage to answer in the dark. But although he can't see him, he can hear him. He can sense him. And he has the knowledge that he is there. 

A warmth is suddenly present on his forehead, pleasant, but so out of nowhere, that it's anything, but nice. The unknown feeling only fuels his fear.

"What about now?" he asks.

Before Sasori can answer as he had before, his vision turns red. It's only for a moment, but then it turns back to normal. To black. 

He opens his mouth to reply, but once again before he can do so, the warmth gets warmer, heat almost burning now. He feels himself starting to sweat, the temperate suddenly not only hot on his forehad, but everyhwere around him. Within him. It's like he's been engulfed by fire and..  
 _"Burning alive?"_

Sasori gasps and opens his eyes, to his shock it's all back to normal as he does so. The temperature drops back to how it'd been before, no fire in sight. And as his vision is filled with light, everything turns out to be as it had been before. Except it's all so much more sharper than before, clearer. His eyes zero in on the faint red outline of his father. Glowing red light. The aura flashes at him, as if trying to warn him or something. 

His father stands up, bringing Sasori's attention back to his face.

"Well, I must leave now, son. But it was nice to have this little chat with you. See you tomorrow..." he stops at the door, "And be sure to rest well."

He sits motionless until the footsteps disappear and then suddenly his lungs burns and mouth gapes open, he gulps in a much needed breath of air and then coughs, choking on nothing.

"Young master!" Ino and Sakura burst in, faces showing clear worry and concern for his well being.

He wheezes, tears in his eyes. 


End file.
